I can see clearly now
by Jakob20156
Summary: Harry potter is living with the dursleys when Severus Snape is ordered to check up on him . The plot is better than it sounds :-) There are more characters then there are listed
1. Chapter 1

**It was 9am on a saturday in august when severus snape , the notoriously unfriendly and evil professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry apparated outside of number four privet drive .**

 **Severus had not been looking forward to meeting Harry Potter or harry's aunt , uncle and cousin , he expected to find a pampered arrogant brat , the clone of James Potter living here.**

 **Severus had never met the Dursleys and Lily Potter had never talked of her sister or the man that her sister had married if she could help it .**

 **Severus came to the door and pressed the doorbell hard , he could hear it ring inside the house.**

 **'Who is it?' came a woman's voice , it sounded high and somewhat cold, bringing back memories of a much higher and colder voice than this-the voice of the dark lord . Severus mentally withdrew from this memory , 'now was not the time for this' he told himself.**

 **The door opened a crack and a woman opened the door. On seeing Severus she nearly screamed . The woman who Severus recognised as Petunia Dursley took a moment to compose herself , she would have screamed but she did not want the neighbours to talk because in her mind that would be nearly as bad being a freak like her ghastly sister was.**

 **'So can i come in then' Severus asked**

 **'Erm'**

 **Severus smirked at her lack of decisiveness**

 **'No,NO, go away we have enough freaks here as it is' the voice of Vernon Dursley shouted down the hall , Vernon seemed to have picked up enough of the conversation to know that he definitely didn't want 'the other lot' inside his house.**

 **'You will invite me into your home or I will use magic to enter' Severus demanded.**

 **Petunia , going white at even the thought of magic being used in front of her ushered him in.**

 **Severus glanced at his surroundings inside the house , it was clean inside , painted in clinical white with a few carefully chosen photographs on the walls , they were various pictures of a fat boy with a melon shaped head and blond hair (he assumed this was Harry's cousin) and Vernon and Petunia Dursley . Severus took an unusual interest in these photos , wondering where was Harry Potter in these photos, was he not such a pampered boy as he had thought?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. The chapters after this will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter or any of the original characters.**

Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard hugging his knees , his uncle had put him in there the night before with a promise that he wouldn't be let out until next christmas . Harry had been attempting to get some food and some medical cream to rub on his aching welts on his back from the last time that Vernon Dursley had hit him , alas he had been caught and that was why he was now in the cupboard.

Harry had woken early , hearing voices from the hall . He thought it was probably a cold caller due to the amount of shouting coming from his then he heard a mans voice -the stranger's and it was clear that the stranger was not trying to sell something.

Severus turned to Petunia

'Where's Harry Potter?' he asked . And when no one replied he repeated the question. 'Where's Harry Potter?' he asked again more forcefully.

'He's been sent to his room , his rightful place in this house' Vernon snapped back at Snape.

Severus was now unsure , Harry Potter did not seem to be the jewel of this family and Severus would certainly not know whether Harry was like his father by standing here. Without a word Severus began walking the stairs to find Harry's room.

'looking for the boy?'Vernon sneered 'you won't find him up there'

'well tell me where his room is then' Severus said

Harry knew that this man wanted to see him so he banged hard on the cupboard door causing the stranger to slowly turn in shock.

Severus opened the door to find Harry Potter , a skinny boy with raven hair and a lightning scar upon his forehead.

'you put him in here' Severus gasped in shock

'I don't see why not , he hasn't outgrown it yet!' the Dursleys chorused

Severus ignored them and helped the small boy out of the cupboard, noticing painful looking welts and bruises on his legs. Severus looked at the frightened boy and now took in his face , he had the stunning green eyes of his mother.

Would you like to leave here and come and live with me ?' Severus asked in a gentle voice.

'but I don't um know you' Harry said quietly

'i was a friend of your mothers , i am also your godfather' Severus told Harry

'really' said Harry with interest 'i never knew'

'so would you?' Severus pressed

'yes please!' Harry answered delightedly

Severus thought he might have cried with sorrow (had he not been a occlumency master) at the eagerness of the boy to leave this place. Although Harry looked a lot like his father he was very much like his mother in his personality Severus thought.

'go and collect any possessions you have and bring them here' Severus told Harry

Harry darted back into the cupboard and retrieved a small figurine of a horse and returned to Severus' side.

'got it' said Harry

'okay then lets go' Severus said , hiding his anger that the Dursleys had never given Harry anything.

Severus looked at Petunia and said 'i would have thought you would care for your sisters son . Expect to feel my displeasure!'

With that said Severus led Harry out of the house and when he came to the edge of the garden he turned on the spot gripping Harry's shoulder and apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows and favourites.**

 **Chapter 3**

The weird sensation that was known as apparition stopped almost as suddenly as it had started. Severus who was used to the feeling of it felt fine, but he knew Harry wouldn't.

"Here drink this it will help" said Severus handing Harry a potion.

"Thanks replied Harry as he gratefully gulped it down.

Harry who was now feeling much better, took in where he was. It was a beach with a dull grey sky and blue waves gently licking the shore. "Hhow on earth did we get here?" Harry managed to stutter out, he was completely overwhelmed by the change of scene.

"Sit down, there's something I need to tell you" Severus said gesturing to some rocks. "Harry I know this must seem really strange for you, all of this happening. And I know that we left Privet Drive before I had a chance to explain anything to you." Severus said kindly.

Harry nodded bracing himself for bad news.

"Harry, there is no easy way to put this – you're a wizard!" Severus told Harry and then explained about Hogwarts, how Harry's parents had really died and that Harry was called 'The boy who lived' in the wizarding world.

Harry seemed to take this information better than Severus had anticipated as normally muggle-born or wizarding children who lived with muggles would have been shocked and perhaps upset. But then Severus reminded himself that Harry was not a normal wizard and may never live a normal wizard's life, for Harry Potter would have to kill or be killed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked timidly, interrupting Severus' chain of thought.

Severus shook himself out of his dazed state. "I'm okay thank you"

Severus had then asked Harry whether he would like to see his new accommodating, receiving an enthusiastic 'Yes' in reply. They got up and Severus began walking across the sandy ground at a brisk pace with Harry valiantly attempting to keep up but lagging behind.

After walking for about 5 minutes they came close to a cottage that Harry had not noticed before because he had been facing the sea. It was a rickety looking house with two chimneys and eight windows shaped like arrow heads, the cottage had tiles and bricks that matched the colour of the sand surrounding it and a few wooden steps leading up to it.

After walking the steps up to the house Harry could see a sign on the door saying 'Shell Cottage'. So this is my new home he thought to himself with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

They entered the house with Harry at Severus' heel. The house looked as it always had since Severus had started teaching at Hogwarts and had spent part of his summers hear with all the other teachers. It was painted in white neutral colours, which stopped teachers in different Hogwarts houses arguing, although they still did have house rivalry but at least not about the paint colours.

"Harry, this is where all the teachers from Hogwarts come during the summer holidays"

"Why don't they stay at school?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are new protection spells placed on the castle over the summer and the house elves thoroughly clean the castle so professors cannot stay during summer" Severus informed Harry.

"What's a house elf sir?"

"A house elf is an elf who is magically bound to his family and cooks and cleans for them"

Severus was interrupted in his explanation of house elves when a few of the other teachers came downstairs to the hall way where Severus and Harry were standing.

"Severus"

"Albus"

The two men greeted each other.

"Hello Harry" Albus Dumbledore said to Harry.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" explained Albus seeing Harry's blank look.

"Oh er Good Morning Professor" Harry replied

Albus then made polite conversation with Harry and told Severus to go and get the rest of the professors because he needed to make an announcement.

Within 3 minutes Severus had returned with all the Hogwarts professors who were looking at Harry with interest.

The headmaster spoke "Hello to you all, I see you have not met our guest so let me introduce him" he motioned at Harry who was standing beside Severus and Professor Flitwick. "This is Harry Potter" Albus continued regardless of the oohs and aahs of several teachers. "Harry will be staying here until he starts at Hogwarts and needs a Guardian, I have decided the best person to choose would ideally be a teacher so they could support Harry at school. I have also decided that Harry should be able to choose out of whoever applies for the role, I think the best way for Harry to choose would be to get to know you all over the summer and choose at the end of it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for follows and favourites**

 **Chapter 4**

Severus was startled by the headmaster's speech for he had assumed Harry would be going to live with the Weasleys or maybe another wizarding family. Severus stored this question in his memory bank because he was to report back to Dumbledore at eight o'clock that evening. Severus was unsure why he was drawn to the boy who looked so much like his nemesis perhaps it was the fact that Harry reminded Severus of himself, an abused and vulnerable boy.

"Hello Harry" said a short and cheery man "I'm Professor Flitwick but you may call me Filius"

"Hello Filius" Harry answered.

"Would you like to see the spare rooms we have and pick one?" Severus said interrupting their conversation.

"A room? For me? All to myself?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Yes" Severus replied with an icy tone that was not directed at Harry but his relatives.

Harry who had noticed the tone and thought it was for him shivered "I don't need to use the room, I'm quite short so I can always kip on the sofa" Harry explained.

Severus was taken aback by Harry's explanation then he realised that he had just looked angry so rearranged his face into a kinder look.

"Harry, the room that you choose is yours and I won't hear any differently" Severus said commandingly, then he and Filius took Harry upstairs to pick a room and meet some of the other professors.

Harry was sitting in his new room which was light and airy painted in a white with a light blue carpet. Harry was thrilled with the room, although Severus and Filius found this very strange because most children would have found the room somewhat plain.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to Harry's room and knocked.

"It's okay to come in" Harry said.

Dumbledore entered the room and smiled at Harry, who had been sitting on the bed playing with his figurine he had brought with him from the Dursley's. Harry put the toy down and stood up as the headmaster walked in.

"Hello sir" Harry said in greeting.

"Hello my boy" Dumbledore said fondly "I want to talk to you a bit about how you were treated by your relatives, if that's ok?"

"Sure sir"

"Harry please call me Albus"

"Sorry sir I mean Albus" Harry apologised.

"Quite alright Harry, now Harry" he said turning sombre with his change of topic "I'm going to have to ask you what they did to you"

Harry turned bright pink with embarrassment "I deserved to be punished" he said.

Albus tried in vain to extract what the Dursley's had done to Harry but he just clammed up in silence. Albus was sympathetic for Harry so charmed his toy to walk around as Harry looked on with wonder.

At eight o'clock sharp Severus and Albus met in the sitting room.

"I assume this meeting is about Harry Potter?" Severus asked in his usual snide voice.

"Yes it is, and don't think that voice fools me Severus" Albus said with his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Well get to the point" Severus said in a slightly annoyed tone "sir" he added as an afterthought.

"Severus I'm going to have to ask you what they did to him to warrant you bringing him here" Albus said seriously.

"They appeared to not care for the boy whatsoever, there were no signs he actually lived there and if I hadn't known then I would have assumed it was the wrong house." Severus told him. "When I asked to see the boy they fetched him from his so called 'room' – it was a cupboard" Severus said with growing anger.

"Oh god" Albus said putting his head in his hands "what have I done! I placed Harry in their care and they abused it. The poor boy, this is probably the best thing that has happened to him in years."

The next morning Harry was up early, he usually got up to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin however he wasn't sure whether to leave his room if the teachers weren't up yet. Harry waited 20 minutes then he gingerly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, on his way he passed the other residence' rooms and glanced at the placards on their doors that said their names.

When he reached the kitchen he saw that he was not the only person who was up. Minerva McGonagall, who Harry had met the evening before looked up from her marking and gave Harry a smile "Hello Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thankyou Minerva" Harry said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Minerva queried.

Harry was thrown by this question as no one had ever asked him this before, usually he just had whatever the Dursley's didn't want. Minerva saw Harry's confused look and said "we have some muggle cereal and toast and some fruit"

"Muggle?" Harry said with a quizzical look.

"Non-magical people" she answered.

Minerva showed Harry where the food was and then answered some more of his questions as they both ate.

 **I haven't chosen which teacher is going to be Harry's guardian yet so please pm or review to tell me your choice.**

 **:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews.**

Chapter 5

After two weeks at Shell Cottage Harry had learnt many things, the differences between muggles and sorcerers, what wizards had to eat and the magical sport – Quidditch.

Harry was also surprised and pleased to hear of how many people had signed up to take care of him, all of the teachers (and Hagrid) even Severus had signed up and Harry liked them all. Minerva had taken him flying, Filius had shown him some charms, and Pomona had shown him her plants and so on.

Severus didn't know quite why he had put his name down to be Harry's guardian. He supposed that as Harry was Lily's son he felt a duty to care for him having been friends with Lily for so long.

Severus had wondered why Albus hadn't put his name down but dismissed the thought by telling himself that 'Albus is probably too busy'.

Albus had wanted to put his name down but remembering caring for Ariana, his sister and the fait that had befallen her made him think that he would fail as a guardian to Harry and he couldn't let that happen as the boy had already been hurt enough.

It was nearing Harry's birthday and for the first time he was looking forward to it. He had already been told by the teachers that they would be doing something special for it and had asked him whether he would like a party to which he replied 'yes please' happily.

The 31st of July had finally arrived and brought with it some glorious weather – the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Harry could hear the sea as if it was lapping against his window. The house was full of the joys of summer and the teachers were in unusually good moods.

The party was to be a quiet affair with Harry and the professors and a few other people who Harry had seen dropping by but never met.

At noon the celebration began and Harry enjoyed opening packets of wizarding sweets, interesting books, games, jokes and other novelties. At around 12:30 the other guests arrived and he was introduced.

"Harry dear, this is Mr and Mrs Weasley" Minerva said.

"Hello sir, ma'am" Harry said politely.

"Hello Harry, this is Fred, George, Ron and Ginny" Mrs Weasley said introducing her children.

"Hey mate" said Ron, a boy of about Harry's age with vivid ginger hair.

"Happy Birthday" said Fred and George with great gusto.

The kids continued their talk while Minerva and the Weasleys parents chatted.

"He's ever so polite" Mrs Weasley said to Minerva and she chuckled.

"He seems to have won the hearts of all the staff even, dare I say it Severus'" Minerva said.

Severus was tired of everyone thinking that he was the villain. He had been overhearing conversations concerning himself and the Potter boy. He would have loved to have told the rest of the teachers about how he was not, in fact as bad as he seemed. He put on a front for the children of Hogwarts and although he acted as if he wanted nothing more than the children dead, he actually found them okay despite them acting like complete imbeciles most of the time.

It was true that he had developed a bond with Harry and enjoyed his company but what if Harry didn't like him? What if Harry found him as ominous as the Hogwarts kids did? Severus' insecurities taunted him.

Another anxiety driven thought came to him – what if Harry didn't like the present he had got him?

Harry was lying in his bed on the evening of his party going over everything that happened. He was delighted with all the presents and was especially touched that he had received an interesting potions book from Severus (who Harry thought hadn't liked him) with the promise that he could try out making some with Severus.

Harry was also looking forward to getting his Hogwarts letter and purchasing all his Hogwarts equipment in Diagon Alley. He would be going to get his stuff at the same time as Ron (who in that short time he had become good friends with) and Neville Longbottom (who he was yet to meet).

On August 20th Harry had woken to the sound of beaks tapping on his window and had opened it to find two owls holding letters. One of the owls – an eagle owl – had a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest attached to its leg. The other owl, which was a screech owl was holding a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

The Hogwarts letter told him what time the train was and what to buy for his first year there.

The letter from Dumbledore was rather more interesting it said 'Harry, I wanted to know whether you would be free to meet me in the sitting room at 6:30pm tonight to talk about arrangements for your choice of guardian. Albus Dumbledore'

Harry made his way to the sitting room at 6:25pm and sat in an overstuffed emerald green chair by the fire. Within minutes of Harry sitting down Albus Dumbledore flooed into the sitting room. Although Harry was used to this method of transport it still unnerved him and when he usually sat in the sitting room after dinner with the professors, he would occasionally glance at the fire.

"Good evening Harry" Dumbledore said while brushing ash off of himself.

"Good evening Albus" Harry replied.

After some questions Harry had asked about Hogwarts they got down to business.

"Harry I know this is a hard decision to make"

"Sir I really don't know who I to pick to be my guardian" Harry sighed.

"Harry I am sure that whoever you pick will be pleased and whoever you do not pick will not hold it against you" Albus said wisely.

"Does he like me sir?" Harry said.

"Does who like you?" Albus asked, with a twinkle in his eye that suggested he already knew.

"Severus sir"

It was clear that Harry had been mulling the question over for a while.

"Why of course my dear boy" Albus said with an amused smile.

"Sir I'm torn between two people" Harry explained.

"Consider me impartial, Harry" Albus said.

"Okay" Harry said "I'm torn between Severus and Filius" Harry said.

"Ah well, Harry there is an easy solution to that then" Albus said with excitement growing "Severus and Filius have always got on fairly well so how about they share you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Albus had offered to tell Harry's new guardians of their guardianship as Harry was a bit too scared to.

"Hello Filius, Severus" Albus said cheerily nodding at them both.

"Hello headmaster" Severus and Filius both said in turn.

"Right boys, down to business. Harry has chosen you two as his guardians" Albus said.

"What!" Severus spluttered "why has he chosen me of all people? And why has he got two guardians?"

"That's brilliant" said Filius with a smile on his face.

"Severus I hope you will undergo this task with good grace?" Albus said sternly.

"Yes of course headmaster, I'm just wondering why the boy will be having two guardians" Severus said.

"He was torn between the two of you and it makes sense as when one of you is teaching, marking or taking detentions the other can have him" Albus explained.

"Who's quarters will he be staying in though?" Filius asked.

"Harry can sleep in his dorm and if he needs to sleep in one of your quarters then I suggest alternate nights or something similar? How about you work out a plan between you?" Albus said.

Harry bounded out of his room the morning after his talk with Dumbledore, he was glad that Albus had informed Severus and Filius because he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to speak for nerves.

Harry had already had breakfast and had waited until professor Dumbledore was finished talking to Severus and Filius.

Nervously, Harry pushed open the sitting room door to reveal Filius sitting quietly in the room.

"Harry" he exclaimed on seeing him "Albus just told me the good news"

"Yeah" said Harry who was finding this situation extremely awkward.

A moment of uncomfortable silence preceded the conversation.

"I'm just going to floo Severus, so we can all talk together" Filius said while he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Barely any time had passed when Severus stepped out of the fire place, he smiled at them both and sat down.

"Greetings, Filius, Harry" Severus said to them.

"Severus, I have been thinking and I think we should get down some basic rules and try to get to know each other as a sort of family" Filius said.

"Yes that sounds fine" turning to Harry, Severus asked "how does that sound to you?"

Harry nodded his approval.

"I have a first rule – verbal answers if you please Harry" Severus said in a lightly stern tone.

"Yes Severus" Harry said.

"Yes, Yes now down to business" a smiling Filius said, he then flicked his wand and a large piece of parchment and quill appeared in the air. The quill began scribbling across the parchment of its own accord, writing the words 'Family rules'.

Severus began dictating certain rules the family had to abide by, including 'lying, cheating, thieving, underperforming and disobedience will result in punishment'.

At the bottom of the parchment was a space for the three of them to sign their names.

"Harry, this is a magical document and once we sign, it will bond the three of us so whenever one of us breaks a rule the others will know" Filius explained.

"Lots of wizarding families have them so they know when their children are doing something bad. Ron's family probably have it" Severus added. He thought that if the Weasleys didn't already have the magical contract then they ought to, it might help deal with the trouble those twins made.

The day of the trip to Diagon Alley arrived and Harry realised that it would be his first day out with his guardians. Most of his days a Shell Cottage that summer had been with them anyway but today it would be as if they were a proper family.

It had been decided that they would be using an unused quarters on the third floor of Hogwarts to create a family quarters that they could use during Christmas and Easter holidays and if Harry was being punished.

Harry couldn't wait to see all the shops in Diagon Alley as they had been described to him by the professors.

At 11am that morning Harry, Filius and Severus flooed to the Leaky Cauldron – a pub with around 15 people drinking. Severus wasn't keen for Harry to be harassed by his many admirers so changed Harry's appearance when they had gone out the back to enter Diagon Alley. Harry Potter now had sandy coloured hair and no lighting scar and rectangular shaped glasses. Harry watched as Filius poked his wand at the brick wall and it dissolved away to show Diagon Alley.

Although Harry had insisted otherwise, Severus and Filius said that they would pay for everything so Harry had already purchased a cauldron, potions ingredients, books, parchment and quills, robes and was now in Ollivanders wand shop waiting to get a wand. Ollivander measured Harry and began passing Harry wand after wand with Harry getting less and less confident he was a wizard and Ollivander getting more and more excited. Finally Harry was presented with yet another wand to try, it was made of holly and had a core of phoenix feather and measured 11 inches. When Harry held it red sparks came out of the end and he figured that this must be the wand that had chosen him.

After paying 10 galleons for his wand, Harry, Severus and Filius went to wait for the Weasleys and Longbottoms to meet up. They didn't have to wait long, a woman wearing a vulture topped hat and a green dress and handbag with a boy who had short brown hair and sticking out ears approached them.

"Hello Filius" she said smiling at him "Severus" she said acknowledging him with a glare, she didn't approve of him being Harry Potter guardian as he had been a death eater even though he wasn't in that frame of mind now.

"Is this Harry Potter?" she said directing her question at Filius.

"Yes we've disguised him" Filius said to explain Harry's new complexion.

"I'm Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville" she said to Harry while shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Longbottom" Harry said.

The adults talked while Harry and Neville made friends. Then the Weasleys arrived and Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred , George , Ginny and Percy went to look at the pets and discussed Hogwarts.


	7. Sorry

Hi I haven't given this story up or anything but I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks. I will try to post but it may be less often or not at all. I will make up for this by posting more often when I get back.

Thanks for follows,favourites and reviews :-)


	8. Chapter 7

_Italics are for parseltongue_

Chapter 7

While Severus and Filius found it comforting that Harry had made friends, they weren't sure if the Weasleys were the best ones. They knew that the youngest male Weasley – Ronald was somewhat lazy and not too keen on his studies and thought that although Harry could pick his own friends perhaps Ron would not influence Harry in a positive way.

On the other hand Neville was excited for learning and was loyal although Severus commented that he was 'sure to be a Hufflepuff'.

Harry had only days until his departure for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express. In the time since he had been to Diagon Alley he had contacted Neville and Ron via an owl, packed and most importantly got a pet. Harry had been to the pet shop in Diagon Alley but had decided against purchasing an owl because during school he would have no one to send letters to and out of school he would send letters to friends with the many owls that stayed at shell cottage.

Harry had also decided against getting a toad, cat or rat for one thing he wasn't particularly fond of cats or rats and he suspected that it wasn't 'cool' to have a toad.

Harry had come back to Shell Cottage and was walking across the beach with Filius and Severus when a voice barely louder than a whisper hissed at him " _Do not sstep on me"_.

Harry looked down startled to see a snake with lime green markings slithering on the rocks, his guardians didn't seem to have heard the snake speak which he found odd.

 _"Ssorry"_ Harry replied.

Filius and Severus jerked their heads towards Harry.

"Harry, what did you just say?" Severus said in a deadly voice for he thought his old master was possessing Harry, Severus had frequently heard the Dark Lord cooing in parseltongue at his snake Nagini.

"I said sorry to the snake – I nearly stepped on her" Harry answered, bewildered at the anger in Severus' voice.

"You spoke another language Harry" Filius chipped in.

"Huh" Harry said.

"Parseltongue is the language that snakes use and it is a very rare ability for a wizard to be a Parselmouth (someone who can speak the parseltongue)" Severus explained.

"Well I s'pose that's a good thing that I can speak it?" Harry asked, sensing their unease.

"Being a Parselmouth is hereditary however no one in your family was one and the only way I can see that you are one is that Voldemort – who was a Parselmouth – may have passed some abilities to you when you reflected the killing curse" Filius said.

Filius then proceeded to tell Harry all the details of how Harry's parents had died while the snake watched Harry intently.

Harry felt better knowing that his parent hadn't been the drunken freaks that the Dursleys had described.

 _"Are you alright sspeaker"_ the snake asked Harry when it saw Harry blinking back tears.

 _"I will be okay thank you"_ Harry replied, smiling a little.

 _"My name is Sachi, I am a female emerald green boa constrictor"_ said Sachi

 _"My name is Harry Potter and the non – speakers are called Filius and Severus"_ Harry said, showing Sachi his guardians.

Harry and Sachi had become good friends and Sachi had become his familiar and would be going to Hogwarts with him. After Severus had got over Harry speaking Parseltongue he had become acquainted with Sachi and was pleased when she offered her help for any potions.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time in his life. He waved at his guardians (one of which smiled and the other kept his face impassive) and then strolled the train to find a compartment.

Earlier that day Severus and Filius had been arguing. Severus wanted to apparate Harry straight to school whereas Filius wanted Harry to get the train so as to make some friends during the journey. Filius had surprisingly won the argument and Severus had moped and grimaced at him for the rest of the morning.

Harry found Neville in a compartment with a girl he didn't know. Harry entered.

"Hi Neville, is it OK if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure Harry" Neville replied as Harry dumped his stuff down on an empty seat. "This is Hermione Granger, we just met"

"Hello Hermione" Harry said in greeting.

"Harry" Hermione mused under her breath "Harry… Harry Potter?"

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly.

"Yes I'm Harry Potter, Yes I have the scar" Harry said showing her, answering her next questions.

Harry tried to divert the attention from himself so he asked them both "what house do you want to be in?"

"Well, I've looked at the summaries of the houses in 'Hogwarts a History' and I have to say that I have the potential for Ravenclaw although as Professor Dumbledore was a Gryffindor than that would be nice as well" Hermione answered.

Neville said "Gran wants me to be in Gryffindor but Hufflepuff seems alright as well"

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really mind too much as my guardians are Professors and heads of house at Hogwarts and they are Ravenclaw and Slytherin and the other houses sound okay to be in" Harry told them.

The train journey passed quickly when Harry, Neville and Hermione were talking and soon the scarlet red train was pulling up at Hogsmede station.

The trio got off the train and heard shouts of "First years, first years over here". They walked over to where the shouts were coming from and as they lined up a huge man who had been doing the shouting introduced himself as Hagrid the groundskeeper.

The first years were led to boats and got in, the trio shared a boat with a boy called Dean Thomas who was muggleborn so he and Hermione and Harry chatted about all things muggle until Neville pointed to the castle and they were all so awed by its appearance that it shut them up.

All first years were ushered into a side room to wait until the sorting began.

Neville and Harry whispered to each other and Neville was so nervous that he was shaking until Harry comforted him and told him that 'whatever house you're in we will always be friends' and that 'whatever house you're in will be lucky to have you'.

Professor McGonagall told the first years to enter the great hall as the ceremony was about to begin.

Harry walked in to the hall and gaped, open mouthed at the sight. Thousands of candles were floating in the air casting a yellowy light around the hall. Many students were seated at their house tables their faces in shadow staring intently at each and every first year as they passed.

A hat which was sat on a stall began to sing/say a song/poem:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The sorting hat finished its song and huge applause radiated from the crowd. Then the sorting itself started, Hermione was the first out of the trio to be sorted.

Hermione walked to the stall and shoved the hat on enthusiastically. 'Hmm Hermione Granger, you have good brains, are ambitious, kind hearted and brave – the traits of all the houses. Do you have a preference to where you want to go?' 'Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be nice' after a moment the hat shouted…

Then came the time for Neville to be sorted 'Neville Longbottom eh? You are loyal, kind and not a bad mind either. But where to put you? Hmm I think …

Harry's sorting finally came and he sat down and heard the hat's voice in his head 'Another Potter well you have pretty good brains, you're brave, loyal to your friends and somewhat cunning and ambitious. I think your house better be …

 **Please review and say what houses you think Hermione , Neville and Harry should be in.**

 **Thanks for follows, favourites and reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

At Hogwarts, before the sorting ceremony

Severus and Filius sat quietly talking half an hour before the train was due to arrive in Hogsmede station. They had been in the great hall having a staff briefing before the students came and once the meeting was disbanded they had begun chatting.

"What house do you recon Harry will be in?" Filius asked.

"Before I met him and had previous misconceptions about him I would have said he would be in Gryffindor, but now" Severus said trailing off.

"Now, now Severus don't put yourself down, who was to know that he was treated the way he was?" Filius said while patting Severus lightly on the back.

"I should have been there for him, at least met him, Lily's son, I shouldn't have been ruled by prejudice" Severus said more to himself than to Filius.

"Going back to our previous conversation, I think Harry will be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor house. He is unlikely to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff although he is clever and kind he has more of the other houses qualities don't you think?" Filius said uncomfortably, changing the subject.

"Yes Slytherin or Gryffindor are rather likely consequences however in some ways I would prefer a young lion as our ward because it could become awkward being his guardian and head of house." Severus replied.

"A blessing and a curse" Filius added.

After the sorting

Harry watched from his houses table across the hall to Hermione and Neville who were at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. They both had grins stretching the length of their faces and were waving happily at him. He was returning the waves wholeheartedly.

Harry saw some other friends he had made and nodded and sometimes waved at them, Ron at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George also at the Gryffindor table and a few others whom he had met on the train.

Severus was having mixed feelings about the outcome of the sorting. Harry was a Slytherin so it would now be assumed that he would become the next dark lord and if Voldemort ever returned (and Severus was sure that he would) than Harry could be lured in to become his protégé. Harry, however seemed fine with his sorting and was positively beaming at every acquaintance he had ever made.

Filius also was having confused thoughts over the sorting, he was glad that Harry was okay with where he was but he felt like Severus might become Harry's favourite. This was silly, he knew Harry would never have favourites intentionally, but the thought still concerned him even though he wouldn't let the jealously show.

Harry had enjoyed his first day at Hogwarts very much, after finishing the feast in the great hall with a few words of warning from Professor Dumbledore about entering the 3rd floor corridor, Harry was led to the Slytherin common room – a cosy room in the dungeons filled with mesmerising green light from the lake. Harry and the other first years were showed to their dormitories, the boys dorm had 6 four poster beds with green hangings on them, silver lanterns hung from the ceiling and the Slytherin crest was on the dormitory door.

As all the first year boys crowded the entrance someone spoke up.

"To those of you who don't know me I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance." Said a boy with white blonde hair and a commanding voice.

All the other boys went to shake Draco's hand and introduce themselves, so Harry did as well.

"Hi Draco I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry with a small smile, knowing the chaos this would cause.

An instant silence much like Harry had predicted, fell on the dorm.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" said a boy with a grunt like voice that Harry had just met, called Vincent Crabbe.

"Er yeah, here's my scar" Harry said, pushing his hair out of the way of it.

"Nice to meet you" said Theodore Nott as he shook Harry's hand and then he said "Any of you guys want this bed?" as he pointed at a bed nearest the ensuite bathroom. A muttering of 'no you take it's and 'have it's from the boys showed that Theodore had claimed that bed and soon the boys followed suite, anxious to get a good bed.

After 10 minutes of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini arguing over a bed, Harry finally sat down on his newly claimed one – it was in-between Theodore and Blaise and Harry hadn't had to fight for it at all.

As he settled down to sleep half an hour later he recalled the interesting conversation he had been having with his new friend Theo about potions as the lapping of the lakes waters on his window caused him to fall asleep.

 **Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. I'm very sorry about the passing of Alan Rickman an amazing actor, I offer my condolences to his family and friends. RIP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi sorry about the wait for this chapter (and its shortness) - my sister in law has given birth to triplets recently and brother couldn't get off work to help her out so I did.**

Chapter 10

Harry and Theo strolled leisurely to breakfast the next morning, talking quietly. They both had awoken early eager for their first day of lessons and not wanting to miss the spectacle of the hundreds of post owls that would be bringing letters that morning.

Upon taking a seat at the table the owls swooped in – right on queue and letters were dropped to many people on the Slytherin table. Harry was surprised to receive a letter and excitedly opened it.

Harry,

I am pleased have you in the house of snakes, though it is a surprising sorting for others. Filius and I would like you to come and see our quarters later (we would like to talk to you properly and mail could be intercepted) I will collect you from the entrance hall at 5pm sharp, please do not be late.

For now take care and remember that Filius and I cannot (unfortunately!) show any favouritism for you or even show that we know you.

All will be explained at 5pm,

Severus Snape.

Harry read the letter 3 times over, taking in every word. He was alarmed by all the secrecy but he supposed it was there for good cause, looking over to his guardians he smiled at Severus but got no sign of recognition from him. Cheering Harry up though, Filius gave Harry a grin and rolled his eyes, nodding at Severus before quickly turning away when he got a death stare from Snape.

After a hearty English breakfast, Theo and Harry got up and left the great hall to go to double potions with the Gryffindor's.

Once arriving in the chilly dungeons they both stood and waited quietly for the lesson to start.

"Hi, Harry" said Ron, his ginger hair contrasting violently with the dark hues of the dungeon corridor.

"Hey Ron, this is Theo, I don't know if you've met?" Harry said as he nudged Theo, who looked decidedly awkward.

At Harry's nudge, Theo stuck out his hand and shook Ron's giving him a slight smile.

"It's nice to meet you" he said.

Harry smiled inwardly – 'this supposed house rivalry was utter crap' he thought to himself.

Entering the potions classroom the atmosphere was icy – both in physical temperature and in spirit. The whole class was completely silent – the kind of silence only a strict presence can instil, demanding respect and rules to be abided.

As soon as they all had taken a seat (the Gryffindors on one side, the Slytherins on the other) a smooth and sneering voice cut through the quiet dungeons "Welcome to potions, there will be no foolish wand waving here, only the most elite students shall excel in these classes (if there are any of you who aren't the complete dunderheads I usually teach!)" Said professor Snape in a fake welcoming manner. "Now as I am sure all of you know, there is a celebrity" he sneered "among us. Now shall we test to see if Mr Potter is going to live up to his portrayal that the papers give of him?" He sneered again, even more maliciously if possible. "Come up here Mr Potter, I have no time for time wasters".

"Erm Sir?" Harry asked questioningly as he walked up to the front of the class. Snape retrieved two vials of similar coloured potions from his pocket, they were both an unappetising murky greenish brown.

Addressing the class, he said "Mr Potter here will be choosing between these potions, one is a harmless potion and the other a minor poison that will bring him out in colour changing luminous boils" He paused waiting for the laughter to subside. "Here Mr Potter choose" Said Snape and with a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation the vials hovered in the air in front of Harry's face, twisting and turning, swapping places so that Harry, who had had no idea what either vial contained even when they were stationary, was confused beyond belief.

"Take one Mr Potter, I don't have all day" said Snape in a bored voice.

Harry reached out taking the one nearest him and hesitantly gulped it down, nothing happened.

"5 points to Slytherin Mr Potter if only for correct guesswork, see me after class." Snape said in a cold tone as Harry nodded mutely.


End file.
